A Minha vida daqui por agora
by LoladeLucifer
Summary: Essa é minha primeira fic *o* que emoção. A sua história é voltada sobre a nova vida de Shun após a batalha contra Hades .
1. Capítulo I: O Princípio

_Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, mas não custa nada criar outras histórias com base nela... Ele nem vai ligar =D_

_Essa fic tem como base um sonho que tive, pois é com ele que tomei vergonha na cara, parei de ficar lendo fic's dos outros e criar a minha própria._

"_**A MINHA VIDA DAQUI POR AGORA"**_

Capítulo I: O Princípio

Hades é deus do mundo inferior, e o local de seu império recebeu seu próprio nome, em lendas tardias, era descrido onde as almas boas serão recompensadas e as más castigadas. Muitos herois conseguiram entrar nesse mundo e saírem vivos, porém, naquele momento quem atravessava Hades era uma mulher, uma amazona de Atena? Talvez, estava de máscara, mas usando um vestido tomara que caia branco e recobrindo todo o corpo um tecido transparente, seus cabelos eram loiros e no momento preso em um rabo de cavalo com as pontas onduladas e uma tiara de narcisos, corpo escultural, parecia uma ninfa que acabará de sair dos Elíseos, mas na verdade era June

Ela caminhava lentamente para a Giudecca e um cavaleiro a seguia, tentando não ser notado pela garota. Ele era também um cavaleiro de Atena, sua armadura era rosa, com correntes no antebraço, seu cabelo era castanho com olhos de esmeralda, era Shun o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, e pensava "O que ela está fazendo nesse lugar?", "Como ela conseguiu entrar?", "E por que ela está indo para Giudecca?". As perguntas ficariam sem resposta, já que ele estava sem coragem de ir perto dela e obter as respostas.

Subindo as escadarias da Giudecca, Shun teve coragem de chamá-la

- JUNE – mas sem sinal de resposta, então ele correu até ela, e foi por sua mão em teu ombro, mas assim que colocou, a porta de madeira maciça se abriu e ela entrou na sala, conforme andava as tochas acendiam, e Shun continuou a seguir. Chegando no meio da sala a porta se fecha.

- Muito obrigado June – um vulto se aproxima – você fez um excelente trabalho em trazer meu hospedeiro

- Não foi nada meu senhor – vira as costas para Hades e olha profundamente nos olhos do Shun e retirando a máscara. – Jamais te trairia Shun – Nesse exato momento ela queima seu cosmo e tenta atacar Hades, mas por ele ser um deus, manda a amazona de Atena para outro lugar e só consegue escutar um grito – SHUN! - mas nos olhos de Shun, ela havia morrido.

- NÃOOOOO... JUNE – nesse momento já chorando muito Shun fica em posição de ataque e começa a queimar seu cosmo, mas em vez de ter uma cor rosa ele fica com uma cor roxa muito escura quase preta, por conta do ódio que estava sentindo.

- Haha, sabia que assim iria te despertar – uma pausa – você foi feito para ser meu hospedeiro para essa batalha

- Jamais serei usa por ti – Engolindo as lágrimas – jamais serei igual a ti – a cada momento seu cosmo crescia de uma maneira descomunal diferente de qualquer outro cavaleiro, estava preste a superando um deus.

- Humpf, você já é igual a mim – risadas malignas

- Cale a boca! – o ataca – NEBULOSA DE ANDROMEDA – Hades não desvia ou se defende apenas deixa ser atingido e diz.

- Você sempre perderá a sua felicidade assim que alcançar – o chão abre-se e Hades caí no buraco que nada menos era o Tártaro.

Assim que o ódio ia passando, tomava em seu lugar uma tristeza profunda, onde ardia o peito e fazendo o belo cavaleiro cair de joelhos no chão e chorando, vendo a cena onde sua amada acabará de morrer e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir isso. A partir daí, a cada dia que passava era como morrer aos poucos. Ikki chega bem próximo do irmão, mas ele antecede

- Agora eu lhe entendo o seu jeito de agir, a tristeza em teus olhos, eu sei o que você sente – diz Shun ainda chorando

- Como assim? – Ikki fica sem entender nada

- Eu sei como se sente ver a mulher que mais amará na sua vida morrer em frente aos teus olhos e não poder fazer nada para salva-lá.

Os dois ficam calados durante um longo tempo, até os demais cavaleiros chegarem ao local.

_CONTINUA..._

_Nota: o motivo de Shun ter conseguido derrotar Hades, será explicado em uma fic à parte. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijokas, Laurinha_


	2. Capítulo II: A vida continua!

_Desejo-lhes uma boa leitura!_

Capítulo II: A vida continua?

_Cinco anos depois_

Shun mudará muito, aparentava ser um verdadeiro deus grego, seu cabelo marrom¹ com o tempo passou a ter um tom negro e deixou crescer até o meio das costas, era considerado o melhor aluno da sala e arrancava suspiro de qualquer garota que passava ao teu lado, pois tinha um corpo totalmente esculpido, deixou de ser aquele cavaleiro frágil, sensível e feliz, para tornar-se em um homem frio, triste, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor, com um olhar perdido, onde tentava vê-la na sua frente novamente.

- Como sinto falta dela... – respirava fundo, na sacada de seu quarto na mansão Kido, e lembrava de seus momentos com aquela amazona – seus cabelos sedosos, comprido e loiros ... – cerrava seus olhos – ... das duas safiras em teus olhos ... – colocara a mão em sua nuca - ... pele macia e perfumada ...- respirava fundo mais uma vez, abria os olhos e colocava seus dedos em teus lábios - ... e daqueles lábios, jamais beijei uma boca tão macia como a dela ... – tendo seu olhar para a lua- ... estarei sempre te esperando.

Depois da guerra, Ikki tentava fazer com que Shun não pensar tanto em sua amada, o levava em boates, bares, festas, noite com prostitutas, tudo que tinha direito, porém era sempre a mesma coisa, jamais olhava para ninguém, mesmo com tantas garotas em teus pés ele só tinha olhos para apenas uma garota, aquela garota. E com o passar dos anos, Ikki já desistira de fazer Shun mudar.

Algo surpreendente aconteceu, Shun começou a sair de noite, todos ficaram boquiabertos (menos Ikki), pensando que finalmente o cavaleiros de Andrômeda começou a ter uma vida nova, ficando com todas as garotas que se insinuava para ele.

Quando menos se espera, quando estamos mais tranqüilos, há sempre um momento em terminar o sossego, e Seiya não perdeu essa oportunidade. A noite assim que Shun chegará a mansão, ele o interrompe.

- E ai? Andei sabendo que andou catando umas garotas – diz Seiya com um tom pervertido

- Isso por acaso é da sua conta – Shun responde friamente

- Ou será que não são garotas? – Começa o Hyoga tentar tirar um aproveito daquela situação. Começando estressar Shun.

- Por que vocês não vão cuidar das suas vidas? Cuidar de uma vida já é trabalho o bastante – segurando-se para não brigar som seus "meios-irmãos", mas para Shun, se controlar não era mais uma tarefa fácil.

- Acho que você ainda continua tendo pesadelos com aquele deusinho dos infernos! – Diz Seiya fazendo com que o Hyoga ria também.

- Acho que vocês ainda não me conhecem direito, não é? – Diz Shun começando a elevar seu cosmo, que não continha mais aquela sensação pura e calma, agora era um cosmo carregado de ódio e com alto poder de destruição, ele fecha os olhos, com uma expressão serena volta a falar – Se vocês não calarem a boca neste exato momento, eu mesmo as calarei.

Saori chega acompanhada por Shiryu a tempo de impedir que Shun mata-se um dos dois. Athena chega bem próximo ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda, passando sua mão pela face

- Não ligue para eles – Sussurra no ouvido de Shun – A inveja o os corrompe – Sentando na poltrona ao lado da briga.

- Vocês hoje tiveram sorte – Fala Shun, saindo da sala e indo ao teu quarto, deixando Seiya e Hyoga espantados. – Ou muita falta dela, pois acaba de ganhar um inimigo dentro de casa.

Algum tempo depois Ikki chega e percebe que ocorrerá algo fora do normal.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Diz fênix fingindo que não sabia, mas no fundo já imaginava o que acontecera.

- Seu irmãozinho tentando nos matar

- Bem feito, quem mandou mexer com ele? – Ikki dá uma sonora gargalhada – Esqueceu que ele não é mais o mesmo garotinho?

- E você ainda o protege? – Diz Hyoga incrédulo – Você por acaso sabe por onde ele anda?

- Sei sim – fala Ikki com a maior tranqüilidade – Por acaso vocês querem saber mesmo por onde ele anda a noite?

- Sim – Diz todos inclusive Shiryu e Saori.

- Ele sempre vai visitar o túmulo da nossa mãe e da June. Fazer o que, ele a ama demais e mesmo após a morte dela, ele não consegue abandoná-la - Ikki se aproxima da janela olhando o céu, principalmente a lua cheia – É um amor tão puro – escorre uma lágrima – não queria o vê sofre dessa maneira

Todos se calam e a partir desse dia, ninguém mais tentava atormentar Shun. Mas a morte da amazona sempre levantou as suspeitas de Athena, mesmo depois de 5 anos.

_CONTINUA..._

_(¹)Com base na cor de cabelo do Shun no mangá._

_Eu sei que pulei logo 5 anos depois, fazendo com que Shun tivesse 18 anos, mas se não fizesse isso, jamais poderia descrevê-lo com aparência de Hades. _

_Espero que tenham gostado ... e o 3º capítulo está quase pronto!_

_E obrigada Vengeresse Lolita pelas dicas de português, espero que as usei._

_Beijokas_


	3. Capitulo III: Ela realmente morreu?

**Capitulo III: Ela realmente morreu?**

Durante cinco anos, Atena jamais conseguiu localizar aonde vinha um frágil cosmo da amazona de camaleão, pois o ataque de Hades não foi apenas para tirá-la da visão de Shun e também ocultar o cosmo dela, fazendo com que Saori confundisse a sua localização. Com isso todos os dias a deusa se tranca na biblioteca do santuário pesquisando, até que dia primeiro de Agosto encontra um livro dizendo _"um cosmos perdido será encontrado de duas á uma semana do aniversário do amado do cosmo procurado"_.

-Só me resta esperar 25 dias para começar a verdadeira busca, enquanto isso, combinarei com os cavaleiros de ouro sobre esse meu plano – suspira – espero que funcione.

Dia 26 de Agosto, Saori com os 12 cavaleiros de ouro e mais o grande mestre¹ no salão do mesmo.

- Neste exato momento até dia oito de setembro, quero ficar isolada de tudo – diz Saori bem séria – Não podemos mais perder tempo para localizá-la, e Shaka, quero a sua ajuda.

- Claro Atena – caminha ao lado da deusa

- os demais, não deixem que ninguém me atrapalhe, nem mesmo para comer ou beber, para nada!

- sim Atena – diz os demais na sala

Com um mapa em frente, Saori e Shaka de Virgem ficam na sala apenas concentrando-se para tentar encontrar o local que habitava o cosmo de June, até que no dia dois de setembro, eles conseguem visualizar o local de onde a amazona está.

- Não acredito – diz Saori espantada

- Nem eu – Shaka tremulo

- Ela voltou para o lugar de onde ela nasceu – marcando no mapa da Etiópia, na cidade de Aleta Wendo.

- Sim, comunicarei os demais cavaleiros – Shaka saindo da sala

- Enquanto isso, eu chamarei Mú para me levar até o local – Saí Saori logo atrás de Shaka, já tentando comunicar-se com Mú.

- Eu também lhe acompanho – Shaka olhando atentamente a deusa

- Não é preciso, irei com Mú, usaremos o teletransporte, por favor, tome conta daqui e põe a segunda parte do plano em ação.

-Como quiser – Shaka faz um reverencia a deusa e saí, voltando para sua casa e comunicando os demais cavaleiros e inclusive o Grande Mestre

_*por telepatia*_

- Mú, eu necessito urgente de sua ajuda, você pode me acompanhar até Aleta Wendo na Etiópia

- Sim Atena, eu estou indo imediatamente ai, para que eu possa te levar – Mú chega até a sala onde Saori está e pega na mão nela

_*fim de telepatia*_

-Vamos?

-Sim

- Está bem - Mú se teletransporta com a deusa par uma cidade agrícola, uma região de floresta. – Sabe o caminho?

- Sei – adentrando na floresta e Mú logo atrás. Eles começam a ver marcas de sangue nas folhas das árvores e no chão. – Esse sangue é dela, ela deve estar por perto – fecha os olhos e começa a se guiar pelo cosmo, até chegar a um lago, atravessam e se deparam com uma caverna – É aqui dentro

- Posso ir primeiro? – Mú entrando na frente da Saori, mas são surpreendidos com um ataque de chicote, destruindo uma camada do chão

- Quem são vocês? – aparecendo para os dois, sem reconhecê-los e com enormes ferimentos que apreciam recentes. Voltando ao modo de ataque

- Viemos aqui te ajudar – Interrompendo Saori antes que ela tente atacá-los.

-Só pode ser uma piada, todos me temem, como poderei acreditar em vocês? – ri ironicamente – já faz cinco anos que meus ferimentos não cicatrizam, como poderei acreditar em vocês? Ninguém presta.

- Olha como fala com Atena – diz Mú, mostrando-se irritado

- Quem? – diz June sem entender nada

- Calma Mú – voltando a June – Dessa maneira – Saori começa a queimar seu cosmo, fazendo com que a amazona de cameleão se tranquilize e caia num sono. – Vamos Mú, temos um longo caminho á seguir

- Sim – Mú teletransporta os dois de volta a sala com os 11 cavaleiros de ouro e mais o grande mestre Shion presentes.

- Ótimo, estão todos aqui – respira fundo – Shaka ajude Mú a curar os ferimentos dela. Saga, Milo e Aiolia procurem informações sobre esse golpe e sua cura por todo o santuário e fora dele. Kanon você poderia procurar no mundo submarino?

- Sim Atena – diz Kanon já saindo do salão e indo ao seu dever

- Camus você procure Rússia. Mascara da Morte procure na Itália e países ao redor. Afrodite procure nos países nórdicos, inclusive conversa com Hilda, para saber se ela pode nos ajudar. Aldebaran procure na América do Sul. Aiolos procurem na América central. Shura na América do Norte. Shion e Dohko, me acompanhe, iremos procurar na biblioteca – respirando fundo – Quero todos de volta em dois dias no máximo! – Saori saí do salão e indo á biblioteca acompanhada com os dois cavaleiros mais velhos do santuário.

_CONTINUA..._

_Será que Shun terá uma enorme surpresa no seu aniversário? Podem opinar!_

_(¹) Atena pede a Zeus que devolva a vida aos cavaleiros mortos na guerra santa contra Hades, mesmo aqueles julgados traídores._

_NOTA:_**Aleta Wendo** (também conhecida como **Wendo**) é uma cidade do sul da Etiópia. Está localizada em uma região fértil de floresta próxima ao Lago Abaya e das fontes dos rios Ganale Dorya e Dawa. É a sede administrativa da woreda de Aleta Wendo.(.org/wiki/Aleta_Wendo) 


	4. Capítulo IV: A cura

**Capítulo IV: A cura**

_ Dois dias depois_

Todos os cavaleiros que partiram pelo mundo e os que ficaram no santuário se reúnem no salão principal esperando Atena chegar com o Grande Mestre e Dohko.

- O que conseguimos no total será suficiente?- Diz Saga intrigado

- Por que pensa isso? – Espanta Mú com a pergunta

- Pense bem, cada um conseguiu uma coisa... (Exceto os que foram em grupos) – faz uma pausa, vendo que muitos dos cavaleiros abaixaram a cabeça – E se nada daquilo que conseguimos for à solução?

- Vamos ter esperança, e que eles tragam boas notícias – Diz Aiolia, um tanto confiante

Nesse exato momento chega Atena acompanhada por Dohko e Shion, todos os demais fazem um reverencia e esperam que Atena comece a falar.

- Espero que me tenham boas notícias – Diz sorrindo, confortando todos os cavaleiros – Iremos começar por ordem das casas. Então Mú, você é o primeiro a falar.

- Todos os ferimentos dela foram limpos, e apenas um não cicatrizou que é o mais profundo, no tornozelo direito, já demos pontos, mas ele insiste em abrir rompendo todos os pontos. Jamais deixamos criar pus, ou ficar exposta á alguma infecção.

- Também vimos se havia algum corpo estranho dentro dela, mas não foi encontrando nenhum. E o mais importante que nos facilitará. O cosmo de Hades não está presente no ferimento, então com isso será menos difícil cicatrizar a ferida. E a doença mais próxima que chegamos foi uma ulcera de perna, mas como ela não foi por causa de agentes normais. Começa a complicar.

- Ótimo, temos então uma chance ampliada dela sobreviver e melhor de cura. – Sorri um pouco alivia – E você Aldebaran o que nos trouxe

- Certo, um cicatrizante natural, a babosa. E por vivência nesses dois dias, os laboratórios farmacêuticos criaram um bota...

- A sei qual é a Bota Unna, bem utilizada na América do Norte – Complementa Shura – É composto por uma ligadura impregnada de óxido de zinco, calamina e gelatina que se coloca no membro afetado até ao joelho, porém não deve ser usada em casos de arteriopatia periférica, insuficiência cardíaca descompensada, trombose venosa periférica e alergia aos componentes ativo.

- hummm, próximo, Saga - diz Atena anotando tudo.

- Descobrimos que os cidadãos ao redor do santuário, quando não dá certo um ato médico, eles vão aos templos destinados ao Esculápio e realizavam rituais de cura, os mais famosos se localizam em Epidauro, Cnidos, Cós, Atenas, Cirene e Pérgamo. O tratamento era constituído de banhos e jejum. Poções eram empregadas para relaxar e adormecer os doentes. As curas deveriam acontecer durante o sono do paciente, que, ao acordar, deveria relatar seus sonhos. Antes da saída do templo, o doente fazia oferendas em dinheiro ou objetos de valor e deixava registro de sua cura numa placa a ser exposta na entrada do templo, para divulgar os sucessos alcançados. A serpente era presença obrigatória nesses santuários, pois, ao mesmo tempo, significava uma divindade subterrânea e poder de renovação da vida. – Olhando fixamente para Saori, tenta falar mais alguma coisa, mas não consegue abrir a boca mais, então Milo toma a frente

- Contudo isso, Não apenas Apolo, Ártemis, Atenas e Afrodite, mas também os deuses do submundo eram capazes de curar ou evitar doenças. E com isso... – Milo para de falar e a baixa a cabeça

- Já imaginava que deveríamos pedir à Hades, Hypnos, Thanatos ou Perséfone para que eles nos ajudem. – Todos ficam surpresos com a atitude de Atena. – Mas alguém encontrou alguma coisa diferente?

- Eu tenho – Diz Afrodite com um frasco na mão – A Deusa do amor, Afrodite, deu-me esse frasco para que a garota beba e entre num sono semi-profundo para poder realizar o ritual de cura. E acordará assim que ficar de 90% a 100% curada

- O que contém neste frasco? – Pergunta Shion, com um ar de desconfiança

- As lágrimas da deusa.

Todos olharam diretamente para o frasco, mas foram interrompidos por um grito vindo do quarto onde June estava. Chegando ao quarto com Shaka e Mú na frente, só vêem a garota com todos os ferimentos abertos de novo, e sem mais a ferida na perna e sim entre os seios, como se fosse um corte feito por uma espada. Eles saem correndo em direção dela já toda encharcada de sangue.

- Temos que parar esse sangramento com urgência – diz Shaka indo perto dela e colocando as mãos em todos os ferimentos e examinamos

- Peguem água quente e panos limpos – Diz Mú

- Enquanto isso, eu procurarei esses templos, para levarmos imediatamente para lá.

- Não precise as pessoas ao redor nos informaram onde fica esse templo. – Diz Aiolia

- Ótimo, vamos imediatamente para lá e peguem todas as coisas que necessitaremos –Diz Shion – Mú você vá com eles! Para tele transportar-los no local, pois eu lembrei onde fica um templo– Shion coloca a mão sobre a garota e levam (Saori, Dohko, Shaka e June) ao templo.

No Templo eles começam a acender as tochas e velas, enquanto June gemia de dor nos braços de Shion. Shaka e Dohko arrumavam a sala e quando termina de arrumar o altar, Shion repousa a garota em cima do altar. Dalí 5 minutos os demais cavaleiros chegam e já começam a arrumar a sala e os medicamentos trazidos, enquanto isso Afrodite se aproxima

- Deusculpe, mas será para o seu bem – Abre a boca da June e coloca metade das lágrimas, dadas pela deusa do amor, e com sua mão fecha a boca da amazona esperando ela engolir o conteúdo.

- Já está tudo certo – Milo coloca a cobra em cima do corpo da garota – Espero que ela não seja picada.

Todos formam um circulo em volta do altar queimando seus cosmos, começam a rezar (em grego) e o pedem para os deuses que ela continue a viver. E cada vez que os cosmos dos presentes aumentam, era como se entrassem cada vez mais vida nela. Suas feridas já estavam quase todas cicatrizadas, mas no final eles receberam um recado vindo diretamente de Hades:

_- "Não estou fazendo isso por piedade da garota ou de vocês, e sim por vontade do meu filho que quer ela viva."_

Todos abrem os olhos procurando o deus do submundo e quando olham diretamente ao altar, vejam June despertando aos poucos e sem nenhum ferimento.

- Onde estou? – Diz June estranhando o local

- Você está no templo destinado ao Esculápio, para curar de suas feridas – diz Saori quebrando o circulo e indo ao lado de June

- Por que fez isso por mim?

- Você não é a única a sofrer com suas dores, e também minha intuição me diz que deveria te ajudar. E por isso fiz tudo isso para ti.

- Nem sei como agradecer – Abraça bem forte a deusa

- Deu tudo certo, isso já é suficiente para mim – sorri

- Ótimo, agora vamos voltar ao santuário que temos muitas coisas a fazerem. Já que ficamos cinco dias aqui – Todos se espantam e voltam ao santuário.

_CONTINUA..._

_NOTAS: os links a seguir são as informações extras que utilizei para esse capítulo, principalmente para curar o problema da June. E se quiserem mais informações, é só entrar!_

_.__ (A medicina na era mitológica)_

_.?440__ (sobre a bota de unna, a ferida na perna dela)_

_Espero que estejam gostando! E um recadinho do próximo capítulo: faltam dois dias para o aniversário do Shun (na fic eu sei ç.ç, mas falta)!_

_Beijokas a todos que a lerem!_


	5. Capítulo V: Os preparativos da festa

**Capítulo V: Os preparativos da festa surpresa**

Um dia antes para o aniversário de Shun, todos os cavaleiros do santuário estavam arrumando a decoração para a festa, todos sabiam inclusive os cavaleiros de bronze que não estavam na Grécia, menos Shun (se ele soubesse da festa, não seria mais surpresa).

June, mesmo com a cura no templo e um pouco cansada por uma noite mal dormida, ajudou nos preparativos, principalmente nas comidinhas da festa, tipo salgados, sushis, massas, molhos, docinhos e o bolo, mas uma coisa que ela fez questão de fazer sem ajuda de ninguém, era trouxinha de massa folheada recheada com creme de nozes e mel, como fazia na ilha de Andrômeda.

- Eu fazia para ele sempre esse docinho, quer dizer quando eu tinha tempo de fazer entre os treinamentos – fecha os olhos e lembra-se dos bons momentos que ela passara com ele. O primeiro dia que ele chegou à ilha, tanto medo e quando viu uma garota até surpreendeu. Depois ele já havia se acostumado, mas sempre se recusará em lutar, assim sobrava para eu ir cuidar de teus ferimentos. Nos pouquíssimos momentos livre que tínhamos na ilha, íamos explorá-la, indo na praia, na parte onde tinha uma pequena floresta, e lá no meio havia um lagoa, às vezes íamos nadar lá, mas era muito longe, então íamos pouco... – o melhor mesmo era ficar em cima de uma rocha, onde podíamos observar as ondas ir de encontro às mesmas, porém sempre acabava em um final triste, pois perto dali seria o sacrifício de Andrômeda.

- Nossa você lembra bastantes coisas – diz Afrodite a vendo triturar as nozes e sem querer deu um susto nela, mas ela logo se recompõe

- Sim jamais esqueceria os bons momentos que eu tive com ele – sorrindo e olhando para as nozes

- Mas então com isso tenho duas perguntinhas, posso perguntá-las?

- Claro que pode

- Primeiro por que você se aliou a Hades? – olhar sério e fintando o olhar da amazona – levando-o para a Giuddeca sozinho.

- Eu tinha que fazer isso, ele seria um dos únicos cavaleiros a poder fazer o que fez sem se ferir tanto – sorri – é uma longa história, mas é a minha missão aqui na terra, eu sei que você vai querer saber qual que é, mas ninguém além dos deuses deve saber – volta a triturar as nozes – vocês saberão com o tempo. Próxima.

- Como você esquece naquele momento, quem era Saori, Shun e os demais? – sem entender mais nada

- Jamais os esqueci, apenas estavam guardados no fundo de minha memória – vira novamente olhando nos olhos azul piscina de Afrodite – você, com todos aqueles ferimentos, toda aquela dor, conseguiria lembrar algo? E com as pessoas ao seu redor dizendo que você era uma maldição para elas.

- Agora lhe entendo – fecha os olhos pensativos – você não consegue pensar mais em nada, nem em tentar curar os ferimentos

- Sim – misturando as nozes com o mel – Nem eu sei como eu sobrevivi naquela tortura diária

- Nem eu – os dois riem – que ajuda?

- Não precisa, falta pouco – sorri- obrigada

Enquanto ela terminava os docinhos favoritos do Shun, os demais cavaleiros enchiam balões, faziam faixas, enfeitava totalmente o salão. Até que Milo se irritou

- Nunca tivemos nada igual, nem eles e por que agora temos que preparar uma coisa assim para o Shun? – Jogando do lado as fitas que prendiam os balões pensando "aquele traidor"

- Por que você não fala menos e trabalhe mais temos um enorme trabalho – diz Camus irritado com as perguntinhas do Milo

- Porque eu não entendo mais nada

- Nesse ponto tem razão, jamais foi feita uma festa assim no santuário, em nenhuma ocasião, e por que tem que ser justamente para Shun – Diz Kanon também mas sem abandonar suas tarefas para o lado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Saori desce as escadas da cozinha para o salão

- Eu lhe pergunto – Milo fala olhando seriamente para a deusa – por que temos que fazer essa festa sendo que jamais foi feita, nem em ano novo?

- Simples Milo – Saori respira fundo e fala – por que ninguém aqui foi embora – todos se voltam para deusa, inclusive quem estava na cozinha, menos June

-Como assim? – pergunta Saga intrigado

- Ele terá que partir em seu aniversário, e por isso Saori quer dar essa festa

- O que você sabia de tudo? – diz Dohko – E por quê?

- Não sei direito o motivo, mas é uma vontade divina e nem Atena poderá impedir

- Divina? – Todos dizem ao mesmo tempo

- Sim, uma vontade de Zeus deus dos deuses, "meu pai" – sua expressão fica séria – E ninguém mais comentem esse assunto, pois ele está encerrado. Obrigada – dirigindo-se para a cozinha

Todos continuam a arrumar a festa sem reclamar mais nada.

_COTINUA..._

_NOTA: Sim, Shun irá embora do santuário, mas por uma causa nobre, eu prometo que será nobre. Eumo detalhe principal: amanhã níver do Shun na Fic!_

_Beijokas no _


	6. Capítulo VI: Quase na hora

**Capítulo VI: Quase na hora...**

No Japão, Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu tentam convencer Shun a ir para o santuário de Atena

- Vamos, vai ser divertido! – diz Seiya tentando animar Shun

- Vamos aproveitar as ilhas, não é todo dia que podemos fazer um passeio dessa forma – exclama Hyoga

- É seu aniversário Shun, vamos curtir todos nós junto o presente que Saori te deu – olhinhos brilhantes do Shiryu.

- Eu já estou cansado, e já disse que eu não quero ir! Quero ficar sozinho, não quero viajar – Shun mostrando-se irritado, pois já faz uma semana que eles tentam o convencer.

- Olha aqui Shun, a maioria vence e a minoria perde, portanto como até eu quero ir, você irá, por bem o por mal, pois já perdi a minha paciência – Ikki começa a queimar seu cosmo e com resposta Shun queima o dele também, deixando os três cavaleiros espantados

- Vocês não estão pensando em lutar agora? – Seiya diz receoso

- Se for preciso, e Shun resistir, claro que sim – os dois estão prestes a começar uma luta, até que Jabu chega e acaba tirando à concentração de Shun, Ikki aproveita e golpeia seu irmão deixando-o inconsciente. – Agora vamos antes que ele acorde!

Todos saem indo direto para o Jato da fundação GRAAD em direção à Grécia. E levando uma mala que fizeram para o Shun.

_Enquanto isso, no santuário (mas preciso na casa de peixes) ..._

-JUNE! Deixa eu te arrumar – Afrodite saía correndo atrás da amazona

- Mas eu estou bonita assim – corria fugindo do "Dite"

- Bonita sim, mas quero que você o reencontre linda, divina! – Continua correndo e olha para as duas amazonas de prata – Me ajudem! – Com isso Shina e Marin pega uma de cada lado a June, e a levando para o cavaleiro – obrigada – olhando para June – vamos, não vai doer...

- Ai... – fecha os olhos como se alguém fosse dar um soco em tua cara e senta na cadeira. Dite começa a pentear o cabelo dela com a Marin de assistente e Shina fazendo as unhas da pequena amazona de bronze. – Iremos fazer cachos em ti - *o*

- E eu escolherei o vestido – chega Saori vendo um "mini batalhão" para arrumar June – Pelo visto estão caprichando nela, hein!

- Dói meu cabelo – olhando para a Saori com um monte de "bobes" e quase chorando – me ajuda?

- Nós já estamos ajudando – olha a Shina – faça francesinha na mão dela

- Ai... – fecha os olhos e pensa como será a maquiagem

Algum tempo depois Afrodite termina a maquiagem, June abre os olhos e se olha no espelho, mesmo ainda de bobes, e fixa seu olhar na maquiagem, estava com uma maquiagem básica, com uma sombra preta com azul marinho brilhante apenas nas pálpebras, com delineador preto dentro dos olhos e muito rimel nos cílios deixando-os bem alongados.

-Nossa! Destacou muito meus olhos – ainda olhando fixamente par ao espelho

- Sim destacou bem, está divina – diz Afrodite – olha bem suas unhas

- Isso que é francesinha? É muito linda – olha toda alegre para as unhas e as duas amazonas e Dite não acreditam que ela não sabia o que era uma francesinha – eu pensava que era uma bandeira francesa – todos ficam de queixos caídos e começam a se arrumar.

_No avião Shun acorda_

- PQP, eu disse para vocês que eu não queria ir para a Grécia – grita bem alto, onde todos ignoram e vai em direção ao Ikki – isso foi golpe baixo

- Nunca existiu golpe baixo, e sim distração – diz Ikki ignorando o irmão – agora senta aí na poltrona e fica quieto, a viagem é longa e não quero você me atormentando.

Shun senta na poltrona resmungando num murmuro. Fica observando o céu, oceano e alguns pedaços de terra, até se perder novamente em seus pensamentos, fechando os olhos e deixando-os envolver em seu corpo, como um abraço aconchegante, que jamais queria sair daqueles momentos. Pega num sono profundo, mas como sempre, um lindo sonho termina em um pesadelo... Ver sua amada morrer de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis. Acorda num pulo, sua camisa toda molhada e colada por causa do suor, respiração ofegante, ficando todo em sinal de alerta, e olha para os lados e vê todos dormindo. Vai ao banheiro, lava o seu rosto com água fria e fica encarando-se no espelho, vendo no que ele se transformou, na verdade já tinha esquecido quem ele foi antes. Volta para o seu lugar, e apenas observa a paisagem pela janela, e lutando para não cair no mundo de Morpheus novamente, já estava cansado desse jogo.

- Talvez seja melhor não dormir nunca mais, para não ter esse pesadelo – diz Shun murmurando e olha para as nuvens – como queria te ter nesse momento... – Shun é interrompido pelo sinal do comandante avisando que iriam fazer o pouso dali 5 minutos – O que é que vim fazer aqui? Por que eles me trouxeram?

O avião pousa e no desembarque, Saori e Dohko esperavam a chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Há quanto tempo! – Diz a deusa enquanto cumprimentava todos seus cavaleiros

- É verdade – Diz Seiya – Fazia tempo que não ficávamos todos reunidos.

- Dessa vez o pegasus tem razão – todos riem com a fala do Ikki – ué Shun não vai falar nada?

Nesse momento Shun já pegava suas malas e se aproximava dos demais – Tenho que falar o que?

- Literalmente o caso dele é muito mais grave do que eu pensava – Saori fala baixinho para Ikki

- Isso porque não é você que aguenta ele o tempo todo – retruca Ikki rindo

- Bem, vamos indo ao santuário, vocês precisam tomar um bom banho e se trocarem – olhando todos - porque iremos nos divertir um pouco

Todos entram nas duas Kia Sportage vanila estacionada na saída do aeroporto de Atenas (Saori entra em uma junto com Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya, e na outra Dohko vai com Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Geki e Nachi). Chegando ao santuário, todos desembarcam, mas nos fundos do santuário, como se fosse a casa de Saori (mas sem deixá-los irem ao salão do grande mestre).

_No quarto do Dite quase hora da festa e todos já quase prontas (menos a June)_

- Já chegaram – diz Saori entrando com uma caixa grande e olha para June – você está ficando linda

- Obrigada, isso foi graças ao Dite, Marin e Shina – sorrindo, mas ainda com bobes – chegaram mesmo? Como está o Shun?

- Haha, ele está bem – ri, mas logo abaixa o olhar – porém...

- Porém o que? Diz logo – June diz com uma olhar ansiosa

-Bem, ele mudou muito – Saori respira fundo – ele acha que você morreu, seu olhar carrega uma enorme tristeza, por pensar que ele causou a sua morte...

- NÃO, eu preciso ir vê-lo – June diz interrompendo a Saori e vai saindo do quarto, mas é detida por Afrodite

-Você não vai á lugar nenhum – diz Afrodite enquanto segurava a loira

- Mas ele pensa que eu estou morta, ele precisa ver que eu estou viva – tenta se soltar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- E ele vai saber – Marin diz sorrindo e passa a mão na cabeça da loira – lembra-se do que combinamos? Se você for lá agora, tudo que planejamos irá por água à baixo

- É verdade, você tem razão – olha para baixo e fica quieta, coloca a mão em seu peito – quero muito vê-lo

- Mas um recado, fisicamente ele está muito delicioso – Saori sorri maliciosa – e seu cabelo escureceu bem, está um castanho escuro quase preto

- Nossa ele deve ter mudado mesmo – começa imaginá-lo

- Mas vamos ao que interessa – entrega a caixa para June – presentinho para você

- Obrigada Saori – abraça Atena – o será hein? – começa abrir a caixa e vê um vestido – mas ele é muito lindo! – tira o vestido da caixa para vê-lo melhor, era um modelo curto (um palmo á cima dos joelhos), de um ombro só, e no ombro, havia uma fivela em dourado prendendo o ombro com uma manga do mesmo comprimento do vestido

- Muito mesmo, vamos vesti-la – Marin e Shina pega o vestido e começa a por na amazona, esquecendo completamente da presença de Dite

- Está divina – Dite faz com que June sente em sua cama e pega um dos pés dela – mas uma divindade não pode ficar andando por ai descalça – e começa a vestir uma sandália gladiador sem salto, com cano longo e dourado E começa a tirar os bobes do cabelo dela, deixando os cachos soltos e coloca um arco de cabelo com folhas de louro dourado.

- E sem Jóias – aparece Ikki no quarto, já vestido para a festa, com uma calça branca, com um sapato semi-social de cor marrom claro e uma blusa branca com um decote em V. Se aproxima da garota que acabara de vestir o vestido e ainda de bobes

- O que está fazendo ai? – pergunta Saori

- Apenas vim conhecer minha cunhadinha – Sorri fazendo todos caírem na risada, menos June que fica corada

- Então você é o tal de Ikki – sorri ainda corada

- Acho que Shun falava muito de mim para você

- Muito é pouco – Todos riem do comentário

- Mas vim aqui mesmo lhe entregar umas coisas – entrega uma caixa preta com uma carta – são jóias que Shun comprara há um tempo, antes de irmos para a batalha de Hades, e a carta diz que é para você, use-as

- Muito obrigada Ikki, prometo que irei usá-las – abre a caixa e vê uma corrente toda trançada bem fina com um pingente de cruz, com um par de brincos iguais ao pingente e um bracelete largo de ouro. – Ele deve ter pagado uma fortuna

- Não é hora de pensar nisso, é hora de vesti-lo e ir para o salão!

- É verdade – põe as jóias e vai em direção ao salão

- Mas você vai ficar em outro lugar- diz Saori olhando a June

- Onde?

- Você ficará entre o salão e minha sala, numa parte de rochedos com uma gruta. Perto do mar banhado pela lua

- Está bem. – June indo ao local

_ No quarto onde os cavaleiros estavam_

Enquanto todos se arrumam e tomam banho, Shun já tinha tomado banho olhava atento ao por do Sol, ainda com uma toalha em volta de sua cintura, observava o céu até Jabu o importunar

- Como alguém como você consegue ter boas notas, sendo que não para de dormir acordado? – com o comentário de Jabu todos acabam rindo

-Deve ser por que estudar é mais interessantes que suas piadinhas ala Seiya – diz com um sorrisinho irônico, e todos calam a boca e volta a fazer o que estava fazendo

Shun volta a olhar a paisagem e vê o nascer da lua e pensa "melhor eu me trocar", mesmo todos sendo meios-irmãos, Shun sente vergonha de ficar nu na frente deles, então coloca a sua box, enrolado na toalha e a tira apenas para ajeitar a cueca, abre a mala e pega uma calça branca e olha atentamente para ela "fazia tempo que não me vestia de branco" veste a calça, coloca uma sandália estilo gladiador de couro, cor marrom claro opaco, e veste uma bata pouco transparente e com um decote com cordões, terminando no final do peitoral. Enxuga bem os cabelos castanhos quase negros e os balança no sentido lateral, olha-se fixamente no espelho, respira fundo e passa seu perfume 212 Men. Olha para os lados e se vê só no quarto

- Nem me chamaram. Só de birra poderia fugir – sorri – mas não vou fazer isso com eles – fecha os olhos, respira fundo, abre os olhos e vai em direção a porta. Chegando à porta começa a virar a maçaneta.

_CONTINUA..._

_Nossa! Quanto tempo sem postar o capítulo seis hein, dessa vez eu demorei..mil desculpas, mas já está ai! Será que o capítulo sete já é o final? Ou é melhor prolongar um pouquinho? Bem não sei, vamos ver no desenrolar do capítulo VII para ver o que vai dar..._

_Esse capítulo também foi grande, mas era preciso, necessitava falar dos preparativos dos dois lados x.x e nas duas partes parei no mesmo momento, a saída do Shun do quarto._

_E a carta será estará em uma fic à parte... Se não esse capítulo fica muito longoooooo x.x_

_Beijokas... E até o próximo capítulo_


End file.
